Nissan Skyline
The BNR34 (R34) Skyline GT-R and GT-R V-spec models were released in January 1999. The R34 GT-R was also made to be shorter (from front to rear), and the front wheels were made closer to the front. The valve covers were also painted glossy red, rather than dull black. A new feature on the R34 GT-R is a 5.8" LCD multifunction display on the center of the dashboard, which shows seven different live readings of engine and vehicle statistics such as turbocharger pressure (1.2 bar max), oil and water temperature, among others. The GT-R V-spec model added two extra features to the display: intake and exhaust gas temperatures. Nismo Multi-function Displays (MFD)can be bought at an extra cost, they include a lap timer and an increase in boost pressure measurement to 2 bar. The R34 GT-R was made shorter to increase handling and stability. Like the R33, the new R34 GT-R V-spec models come equipped with the ATTESA E-TS Pro system and an Active LSD at the rear, while standard GT-R models come with the non-Pro system and a conventional mechanical differential. The V-spec model also had firmer suspension, and lower ground clearance. The V-spec model also included a plastic front air diffuser (covering the underside of the engine), and also a rear carbon fiber air diffuser, designed to keep air flowing smoothly under the car. Specifications *Engine: RB26DETT 2.6 liter Twin Turbo DOHC 24 valve *Displacement: 2568cc *Power: 280hp *Torque: 392 Nm *Drivetrain: ATTESA-ETS Pro 4WD w/ HICAS *Transmission: 6-Speed Manual Appearances *Need for Speed: High Stakes (Japanese version only) *Need for Speed: Underground (Driven by Eddie) *Need for Speed: Underground Rivals *Need for Speed: Underground 2 *Need for Speed: Carbon *Need for Speed: ProStreet *Need for Speed: Undercover *Need for Speed: Shift *Need for Speed: Nitro Overview The R34 GT-R is one of the prominent cars in the series. When modified, it can take on the likes of muscle and exotic cars. This car is an icon of import tuner scene. With the incredible tuning potential of the engine that the horsepower can reach as high as 1000hp, and with its 4WD handling, the R34 GT-R can run on par with muscle and exotic cars. Along with the Mazda RX-7, gamers use this car to end the game with. The first appearance of this car is in the Japanese version of Need for Speed: High Stakes which was called "Over Drivin IV" in Japan. .]] .]] Category:Cars in Need for Speed: High Stakes Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground 2 Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: High Stakes Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground 2 Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon: Own the City Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Nitro Category:Cars